The present invention relates to a flashlight. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flashlight having a channel extending therethrough that provides a viewing perspective of a target.
Conventional flashlights are designed to be powered by batteries installed within a barrel of the flashlight rearwardly of the light source. This placement of the batteries with respect to the light source, generally forms an enclosed housing that can be handled and the light source directed as desired. The problem, however, is that when the target is viewed by a user, the light source of the flashlight and the viewing perspective are naturally offset from each other. For example, in the event the target of the light source is positioned in a tight space, or positioned behind one or more intervening objects, the target is often poorly illuminated with respect to the viewing perspective. Although the conventional flashlight provides some light directed at the target, the intervening objects will cause a shadow on the target.
In addition to conventional flashlights failing to provide a channel for viewing the target, these devices also fail to include a shoulder adapted to minimize ambient light and light emitted from the one or more light sources from entering the channel. Allowing light to enter the channel from which a user is viewing obstructs vision and reduces the overall efficacy of the flashlight.
In view of the above concerns, it is desirable to provide an embodiment of the flashlight that includes a channel for viewing that target wherein the one or more light sources are positioned about the channel. Particularly, it is desirable to provide the flashlight having a shoulder where the one or more lights are positioned, wherein the shoulder extends annularly about the second end of the housing.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements and methods from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement for a flashlight. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.